Magic in the Air
by Scarlett Sparks
Summary: My name is Kate Hamton. I have a twin sister named Bre and we go to Hogwarts. We're like any other teenage 1st year witch. Except that I can read minds and she can tell the futer. So I guess we're anything /but/ ordinary. But that's just life, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Magic in the Air

Chapter 1:

I woke up and yawned. I popped out of mybed and brushed my long, reddish hair. I threw on a red t-shirt that said "If you Can't Stand theHeat, Get Out of the Kitchen!" I put on my favorite pair of short blue shorts with little ripps built into them. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. My sister Bre and I both walked in at the same time, as usual. She has long, brown, strait hair. Like mine just a different color. She was wearing her favorite pair of dark blue short shorts and a purple t-shirt that said "Magic is Real." It is because my sister and I are witches. Well, not yet...but mydad is a wizard and my mom was a witch before she was murdered. I don't know by who, but it _was _murder. I know because unlike other people, my sister and I had magic powers other people don't. I can read minds, and my sister can tell the futer. We got thos abilities from ancient ancestors of whom I've never herd of. Fun right?

"Good morning girls." My dad greated and smiled. His short dark brown hair and his blue eyes always comforted me.

"Hi Dad! Morning sis!" Bre and I both said as we sat down on opposite sides of Dad. Our owl flew in the mail and dropped a letter to both Bre and me. We got excited as we saw that the letters were from Hogwarts, school of Whichcraft and Wizardry!We quickly ripped it open and sqealed. "We got excepted! You too? YES!" We both said at the same time while Dad laughed.

"I knew you girls would make it! Now get what you need for shopping for school supplies."

"YES! SHOPPING!"

"You girls crack me up! Go get whatever you need and we'll leave."

We both sprung up and ran up to our rooms. I put on some makeup to compliment my sparkling blue eyes and grabbed my purse. Bre and I practicly dragged Dad out of the house toget into the car. He drove us to Diagon Alley and we went in. It was bigger then I ever imagined! So many stores! we grabbed a map and got out our supply lists.

_Supply List:_

_- 3 sets of plain work robes (black)  
>- 1 plain pointed hat (black)<br>- 1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>- 1 winter coat (black, silver fastenings)<br>- 1 wand  
>- 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>- 1 telescope  
>- 1 set brass scales<br>-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>-A History of Magic<br>-Magical Theory  
>-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration<br>-One Thousand Herbs and Fungi  
>-Magical Drafts and Potions<br>-Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection<em>

_Students can also bring a owl or a cat or a toad_

_Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks!_

"Well, we can get our wands at Ollivander's. Let's go there first." I suggested, my sister nodded and we headed to Ollivander's. We walked in and the store and saw a man sorting wands.

"Hello girls, you must be searching for your first wand. I'm Ollivander." The man said, coming down from his ladder.

"Yes, we are. My name is Kate Hamton and this is my sister Bre. We are going to be first years." I explained. He smiled and got out a couple boxes.

"Why don't youtry these." He handed us each a box and we pulled the wands out. Mine shot out a spark in Bre's direction. She ducked and hers sent out a spark at me. I ducked and we put them back in the boxes. He handed us a couple others until he pulled out two in special boxes.

"These are sister wands that are said to only be welded by powerful twin witches. Why don't you try them out." We pulled them out of the boxes and studdied them. They were long and black, but mine had a tip of red at the bottom where you held it and Bre's had the same but purple. A ball of light came out of each and floated gently around the room before going into the wands. "Looks like the wands chose you two." We payed him for them, thanked him, and went to get our other supplies. When we met up with Dad he had two cages. He handed us each one and we pulled off the tarps over them.

"Oh My Gosh! Owls!" We screammed. I had a cute little owl that was brown and white. I brought it out of it's cage and rested it on my sholder. She was very friendly.

"I'm naming mine Layla! She's so cute!" I said, rubbing the top of her head. She smiled and rubbed her head on my neck. I giggled and Bre names hers. We got home and Bre and I packed. Once we got our things ready we went to the train station with our tickets. 9 and three quarters was our spot. We ran into the spot between 9 and 10 and we were transported to the train. We got on and there were almost no seats. I turned around and my sister was gone. She probably found a seat and I walked past it withour knowing. I kept walking and as I looked around I bumped into someone. Obviously not a first year because he was wearing a Slytherin uniform.

"I am so terribly sorry sir! Just trying to find a seat!" I appologized. At first he looked angry, but then he loked like he was trying to figure me out.

"Who are you first year?" He asked, his very light blue, almost grey or silverish, looking up and down me with a cold hard stare.

"Kate Hamton." I answered, wondering what he wanted. I could have read his mind, then and there, but that's not how I am. I don't like to read random people's minds on a regular bases like that.

"Kate Hamton...Where have I herd that name before..." He pondered, still staring at me. His eyes sent a chill down my spine. Like he was seeing through my soal. His bleach blond hair and pale skin looked as if he were ice cold. "You play Quittage?"

"No, not yet but my father taght me how to play when I was younger and I know the basic skills. I'm giong to try out for the house team I get put in."I tried my hardest to stay out of his mind, but being as he was the first person I'd talked to on that train my brain jumped into his thoughts.

_I sense a strong and powerful ora from this girl...Hamton...hmmm...She could be useful to our mission...I'll have to tell father about her...but I must convince her to be in Slytherin...or Potter might get to her first._

Potter...who is that? I've herd the name...but I can't match it with a face or person! Oh well, I'll figure it out later. But what mission? Why do I out of all pepole have a powerful ora? Oh wait no duh I can read minds! I hope this isn't a bad thing I just got myself into!

"I see. Well, if you're put in Slytherin I can see if I can get you a spot on the team Kate...I can tell you have potential as being a which. I'm Draco, in case you didn't know. Don't go hanging around the wrong people, bad things can happen at this school." He wakled away in the opposite directoin of the one I was goingin and I continued to walk. I stumbled over something on the ground and fell into a section with one person in it. He helped me up and smiled.

"You alright there?" He asked, his blue eyes looking into mine.

"Yeah, thanks. Can I sit here?"

"Sure! It's no problem, but it'll be hard since it's so full." He winked andI gigled. I sat down across from him and wondered where Bre must be. I'm sure that nothing bad has happened to her because if so I would have sensed it. "So, what's you're name? I'm Justin."

"I'm Kate. Nice to meet you. So you're a first year as well?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm hoping I get into Gryffindor. I hear they have a really good Quittage team and I'm going to see if I can try out."

"Really? Becuase I'm wanting to try out for Quittage as well! But I hear you have to ask someone before you even get to try out is that correct?"

"Ya, it is. You have to talk to Madam Hooch, then about the 2nd week of school sometime the captin will choose a tryout date. The day after the results are posted at 5:30am. It's easy, I can help you out if you have any questions. My parents went here when they were young and they showed me aroud the school. They tought me everything I need to know, so I knid of know the school and how it works like the back of my hand."

"That would be great! Thanks!"

"No problem Kate! So what possition do you want?"

"I'm hoping for Seeker, but I herd that the Slytherin and the Gryffindor Seekers are hard to beat and will most likely remain on the top spot. They're both fourth years. What possition are you wanting?"

"I'm taking any possision I can get! First years aren't really allowed to be on the teams because they can't handle the contact sport. There was an exceptoin once for the Gryffindor Seeker at the moment when he was a first year, but besides that there hasn't been any first years on the team."

"WHAT? That's not fair! My whole plan was to get strait A's, be on the Quittage team, and make friends with most of my teachers and house members! That stinks!"

"I'm sure they'll be some kind of exception for people who want to try out! There are 7 spots and backups for those spots or they'd have to forfit if a player got hurt! I herd that there were some open spots on some of the teams. Maybe we'll get on our house team. And if not, there's always next year."

"Ok, I guess I can do that. But, my sister and I both want to and there's no way we will be seperated in different houses! Can they seperate twins?"

"I don't know..." Justin thought for a second, me doing everything in my controll not to read his mind. When I get a small or big crush on a guy or I'm scared my mind goes crazy wanting to read people's thoughts. I can tell you this, I'm not scared! "I herd that the Weasly family has been in Gryffindor for generations and the Weasly twins Fred and George got into the same house. I'm sure you and your sister will be together."

A lady opened our door and smiled.

"Anything off the trolly dears?"

"I'll take a pack of Chocoballs." I said, remembering I didn't have anything to eat all day.

"I'll take a chocolate frog." Justin said, and shehanded us our snacks. I gave her money for mine and he gave her money for his. She closed the door and went on to the next one. We ate and talked until we arrived at the school. I grabbed my things and threw on my robe. As I got off I herd my name being called.

"Bre!" i called out as I tried to figure out where she was. We ran toward eachother and finally found eachother. We hugged and herd a man yell out for first years. We walked behind him and he turned back to us all.

"Hello. My name's Hagrid. Hop on these boats and the'll take you where you need to go. Just don't fall into the water or you'll be a wizard-cicle or which-cicle!" He laughed and we got into the boats. The took us to the school. We all filed in and went into this giant room with four long tables. One for each house. We walked up to the front to be sorted. Names were called out and tables clapped for them as they sat down at their house table. Then I herd my name called. I walked up to the stool and sat down. Draco had been talking until my name had been called. He stopped talking and staredat me as the hat was placed on my head. I looked at my sister and thought the same thought over and over. _Please place me and my sister Bre Hamton together! I don't care what house we're in as long as we're together! Even Slytherin! Just place me in a house with my sister!_

"You don't care what house you're placed in as long you're with your sister? Are you sure? Because you two could have completely different personalities. I see courage,strength, and enormous power from you." The hat spoke, almost trying to make me change my mind. I stood my ground and thought, _I honestly don't care as long as we're together! _

"Alright, then I guess you'll be in...Gryffindor!"

The tables clapped except for Draco and his friends. I could tell he was mad at the house I was put in. But I didn't care. Justin's in Gryffindor and my sister most likely will be too! I sat down inbetween Justin and some girl with brown curled hair and everyone around me congradulated me. I smiled as I read my sister's thoughts. She was saying over and over again, _Gryffindor! Please please please Gryffindor!_

"I see many traits in you that you're sister had, but many she didn't. Are you sure you two want to be together?" He pondered, looking from me to her. _Yes, I'm sure! Completely sure! Please Gryffindor!_

"As you wish, Gryffindor!" They cheered again and she smiled as she ran over tome. I stood up, hugged her, and she sat next to me by the brown haired girl who also congradulated us. We sat through it and when the sorting was done Dumbledoor spoke and food magicaly apeared on the table. WAY COOL! I was SUPER hungry since I had only Cocoballs to eat today. It was super fun and afterwords we went up to our rooms and chated with our house members. Alot of people were talking to some kid who was the Seeker I was guessing. I got my schedule and looked over it.

_Semester One:_

_Breakfast  
>Period one: Potions<br>Period two: Transfiguration  
>Period three: Herboligy<br>Period four: Care Of Magical Creatures  
>Lunch<br>Period five: Defence Against the Dark Arts  
>Period six: Flying<br>Period seven: History of Magic  
>Period eight: Mugle Studdies<br>Dinner_

Hmmm...alot of classes! Well, not that many. I looked over Bre's schedule and we had the same classes! Yes! I compared mine with Justin's and we have some classes together as well! Yes! I'll talk tomorrow with the flying teacher and see what I can do about tryouts. I went up to my room, unpacked my things, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic in the Air

Author's notes: Hello readers of my fanfic! Just wanted to clear up a few things...I've been getting flame on alot of my fanfics recently...al enonomous...but some nice enounomous stuff to adn i appreiciate it:) the nice stuff at least...If you have something to say, don't hide! Please! If you have something to say to me say it on your profile and don't just say stuff like "this story is lame" or, "you have two mary-sues! Wow! what a load of crap and failure!" Tell me how to make it better so that they aren't mary-sues! And you can't tell it's a mary-sue after one chapter, thank you very much! Anyways, I've been getting good stuff but no suggestions! Don't just tell me it's good, tell me why so I can keep doing good! Thanks, if you like it or if you don't please review so I know what to do for futuer referance! Thanks:) Oh, and to see what Bre, Kate, and Justin look like go to these links: .com/art/Bre-Hamton-220125136 and .com/art/Kate-and-Justin-217732337

Chapter 2:

My waking up was not very plesant. I herd a very loud alarm in my ear. I popped up in my bed and looked at the time. 5:00am. Why in the world is it set so early? Oh well. Bre was woken up the same way. Haha! We usually wake up at the same time! I got into my uniform and waited for my sister to lace up her very, and I mean EXTREAMLY high shoes. No joke, they're almost up to her knee! Why she would choose those shoes is a mystery to me. But, she likes them so it doesn't matter. Since I got up so early, Bre and I decided to go down and eat breakfast early and go talk to Madam Hooch. We went down to office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She yelled from inside. We opened the door and Bre closed the door behind us.

"Madam Hooch?" I asked, seeing her up on a ladder. She came down and smiled at us.

"I'm she. Whatdo you need?" She asked, looking between us.

"I'm Kate and this is my twin sister Bre. We were wondering if we could try out for the Gryffindor Quittage team?"

"What year are you two?"

"We're first years." Bre explained, gesturing to both of us.

"But we were hoping that we could just try out and if we're not suited enough to be on the team we'll wait until next year. Both of our parents were on the Gryffindor team and our dad showed us the skills." I finished for her. We do that alot. She pondered for a minute, then looked at us.

"Who are your parents?"

"Emily Maril..." I said, Bre finishing for me with, "and Jake Hamton."

"I knew them! I was a friend of your mom! How is she?"

We paused for a minute, trying to find the right words. Then we finally said, "She's dead..." both at once. Like we always do when we talk about her. She was a beautiful woman, and I see her face often remembering her. Bre's the lucky one...she can see visions sometimes of her and us...that I was too young to remember...

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know..."

"It's fine." We responded simontaniously. Like usual. It's really not a big deal. We smiled and she smiled back.

"I'll see what I can do...Why don't you talk to the Gryffindor Head of the House, McGonagall. She'll let you know for sure if you can try out."

"Thank you!" We both said, smiling.

"No problem girls!" She said, smiling. We wakled out and headed to our first hour class. Potions. Sweet! I love potions class! We walked in and we saw the potions teacher. Snape. Yuck. My dad told me that he had a short temper and to watchout. I sent Bre a mind message. One of the very cool things a mind reader can do:)

_Be careful around Snape...remember he has a short temper and is the Head of Slytherin house!_

She nodded to me in agreeance and we sat down. Iguess he won't catch Bre and I passing notes because we can comunicate telepathicly. She can't get inside my head, but I can read her mental response and tell her things, which she doesn't mind because we're twins and we share everything.

"Alright take your seats everyone!" He shouted angerly, obviously mad at the fact he's the potions master again and not teahing Defence Against the Dark Arts as he would like to. opps! I did it again! I read his mind on accident! I'm a little scared of him...but isn't everyone? Even Draco I'm sure! Well, maybe not...I haven't seen him since yesterday...and I'm hoping I won't have to see him any time soon! Snape began to blab on about rools and such and I was just like "BORING!" Not outload, just in my mind. A couple boys were goofing off and hehit them upside the head. Figures. People can be so dumb sometimes! He continued and then we finally got to the lesson. It was lamethough, just taking notes on tomorrow will be a good lesosn! The bell rang and we gathered our stuff and went to Transfiguration. We had the same classes together, figures. She whispered in my ear to tell me something.

"I met some friends on the train that are in this class, do you mind if I sit with them?"

"Not at all! Go ahead." I reasured. She smiled and I smiled back. I sat down at a table and then out of the blue sat down...guess who? Yes! Justin! He sat down next to me and smiled.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Not much, but my sister and I talked to Madam Hooch this morning and she said that Bre and I might be able to try out for the team!"

"That's great!" Justin replyed. i was happy he was excited for me. I guess I made a friend on the train too that's in this class! "I'm going to talk to her after dinner tonight. Would you mind too much if I sat with you?"

"Not at all! That would be great!" I smiled. Does he like me? I can't tell! Actually, I could...but I won't! I'm not going to let my power effect ANOTHER thing in my life! The bell rang and the teacher walked into class. It was Proffeser McGonagall! yes! I'll talk to her after class about it! She began to talk about Transfiguration and how the class will work. I listened intently, and waited and waited for the real stuff to begin. She brought out her wand and I got excited! She began to cast a spell and I listened even more carefully.

"1...2...3...Fera Verto." Her animal on the stand turned into a goblet! WOAH! Then she turned it over for us to try. I grabbed my wand out of my robe and right away tried it out, although other students weren't as quick totry it.

"1...2...3...Fera Verto." I cast, doing the same wand movements as she did. The cute little bird in front of my successfully turned into a goblet! YES! Got it right!

"Very good Ms. Hamton." She said, me and Bre looking at eachother and responding with a "Which one?" McGonagall looked between us. I guess she didn't know who was who.

"I'm Kate, the other is Bre." I giggled. She sighed.

"I guess that one of you will be Ms. Kate and the other can be Ms. Bre. Very good Ms. Kate." I smiled at her and the rest of the class began totry. Bre was successful her first time, as well as 5 other students. The rest of the class had only partcially done it. Justin was one of the ones who didn't get it right away. He laughed at himself as he had a half-bird half-cup. I giggled and he looked over at me.

"Here, let me help." I took his hand in mine and I showed him the correct movements asI cast the spell. "1...2...3...Fera Verto." His half and half turned into a full goblet and Justin smiled at me.

"Thanks. Maybe you can help me out some more...Transfiguration isn't really my profession."

"Sure, i would love to!" The bell rang and I moved to my next class. Herbology. I love plants! But, I'm not the best with them...I wonder how this is going to turn out! I got in and saw the teacher. Madam Sprout. I wonder how the plants will react with me...hopefully not badly! After the class was over, I hadn't killed anything! So obviously, magic plants aren't as bad as reagular plants! YAY! I might just pass that one after all! I went to Care of magical creatures and wondered who the teacher was. Hagrid! Oh my gosh! SWEET! I absolutely LOVE Hagrid! Ok, not in a boyfriend kind of way! Just in an awesome teacher kind of way. I walked in and saw a ton of fourth years and third years! I walked up to Hagrid and asked him worriedly, "I think I'm in the wrong class Hagrid! I'm only a first year! These are fourth and third years!"

"Don't be overwhealmed!" He assured, patting my back. "You'll be fine! They won't bite!"

"Wait...where's my sister?"

"Who's your sister?"

"Bre Hamton, she's a first year too."

"She's not in here, you're the only first year in this class."

"Why? I'm not the first year that should be in this class!"

"Well, I don't know! I was just given orders to have you in this class so you are. You'll be fine!"

I cautiously walked through the crowds of people and tried to find a seat. I finally sat down somewhere that I could and didn't realize who I had sat down next to.

"Hey first year! Kate, right?" I spun around to see who it was and, yes, with my luck it was Draco. Just my luck! Why am I so unlucky? "What are you doing in here?"

"I don't know! I was just placed in this class with a bunchof people older and more experianced thatn me and I think I might just freak out because my sister's no tin this class with me and I don't know what to do becuase most of the time when we're unlucky, we're unlucky together!"

"It'll be fine! Just stay away from Potter and you should be fine."

"Who?"

"Potter. Harry Potter. You know who he is right?" OMG! I honestly don't know ho he is! What do I do? What do I say?

"Ya...of course! I know who he is! Who doesn't right?" He seemed to believe me, although I could have just read his mind and figured out if he was or not. But it doesn't matter! At least it's not THAT bad! It could be worse...right?I could hear tons of voices from the classmates around me inside my head. What they were thinking, saying, feeling, their names, and even faces. I got up and ran out of the room. I held my hands tight against my ears and dropped down to the ground.

"Get out of my head! Get out of my head!" I screamed over and over. They wouldn't go out! The next thing Iknow even more and more voices are inside my head. "STOP! STOP!" I screamed, and then there was a voice outside of my head that made me jump.

"Are you alright Kate?" It was a voice I'd herd before, but I wasn't quite sure who it was. I opened my eyes, just then realizing they were closed, and saw it was Proffesor , was I glad to see him! He helped me up and the voices continued. I could barely hear what he was saying...even after I took my hands off of my ears. Something about him taking me to the nurse I think. We went into the nurse's office and I sat down on a chair. The nurse asked who I was and what was wrong. I tried to respond, but my mouth wouldn't bring any words out. I had to try my last resort. I went into Dumbledor's head (not the nurse's because I didn't know her and could only concentrate on one person at the time...or at least I tried to...but the other voices kept getting louder and louder.) I finally managed to send Dumbledor a message.

_Help me! The voices are too loud! Too many of them! Please get them out of my head! I'm a telepath and I can't get all of the voices out of my head! They keep getting louder and louder!_

I could tell he understood and he told the nurse something about him taking care of something...I don't know what. He got meup and we went to his office. As soon as we got up there and the elevator thing stopped, the voices stopped. I don't know how...they just did.

"Kate...I was suspecting we would meet soon. Your mother was a kind lady...also a telepath. And a phsycic. That's where you and your sister get your powers from." He moved across the room, me following. His office was insanely huge! Icouldn't belive how big it was! "I'm sorry about what happened...It happened to your mother her first week of school. The same thing happened. But her phsycic powers were jumping back and forth between the past and the futer. Here, eat some chocolate. You'll feel better." He handed me a piece of chocolate and I began to eat it. It was good, I love chocolate. Hesat down at his desk adn i sat in front of him. "How did you get into that class anyways?"

"I don't know...I was justfollowing my schedule and I walked in and it was all older people around me! Ididn't know what to do! i sat down and then Draco started talking to me and then the voices started in my head. It's only happened ever one time before...after my mom died...but i was really young and my dad said it was just becuase my powersreacted to the sadness and stress of the moment. There was no stress except the fact of the class being all third and fourth years and I've been through more stressfull situations then that!"

"I see...I don't quite know either Kate, I'm sorry to tell you. Your mother didn't know why either."

"Oh no! Bre!" I sprang up from my chair as I herd one solid loud vioce in my head screaming help...Bre's voice.


End file.
